My Gyu
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Gadis itu berjalan lesu sendirian. Pikirannya melayang, kenapa Kyuhyun tak membalas pesannya? Kenapa setiap ditelfon selalu dialihkan? 'Apa ini hukuman Wookie karena sudah berbohong' / Happy 7th'anniv Kyuwook :* / RnR please


**Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ**

**Pairing : KyuWook**

**Genre : Drama/ Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Dedikasi diriku untuk KyuWook dihari jadi mereka XD**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-/-**

Sabtu 6 Juli, jarum jam dinding kamar menunjuk pukul 4 sore. Masih banyak waktu untuk bermacam kegiatan menyenangkan dimalam minggu ini. Hihihi

Seperti semua reka adegan diotak gadis mungil yang duduk di depan kaca dengan spon di tangan kanan, bedak di tangan kiri. Namanya Kim Ryeowook. 17 Tahun.

"Cantik," gumamnya.

Wajah putih, pipi merah, bibir merekah.

"Kau sangat cantik," gumamnya lagi.

Mencoba berdiri dengan heels 7 cm dan tak melewati pantulan tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki.

Mungil. Bando oranye, rambut kuncir dua, gaun pink selutut, sepatu ungu.

Ryeowook mendekati kaca, tersenyum lebar pada pantulannya. "Hari ini kencan dengan My Gyu~"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Eonni, eonni, eonni!"

Seseorang yang tiduran berbaring diatas ranjang bedcover warna pink membuka mata, menoleh pada pintu yang menampakkan setengah kepala adiknya.

"Heechul eonni?"

"Wookie! Sini!"

Heechul nama seseorang yang kini duduk melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook, lalu menepuk ranjang agar adiknya duduk disitu.

Gadis yang tadi menghabiskan waktu 1 jam di depan kaca pun masuk. Dia tak akan lama-lama disini.

"Cantik sekali. Adikku ini mau kemana sihh?" goda Heechul. Yang ditanya menunduk malu.

"Hari ini Wookie mau pergi sama Kyunnie. Bolehkan eonni cantik?"

Senyum Heechul surut, berganti dengan tatapan selidik. "Kencan ya? Lalu mana anak itu?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir ragu, menyuguhkan tatapan memelas sarat permohonan. "Wookie dan Kyunnie janjian di luar. Waktunya sudah mepet, bolehkan eonni cantik? Boleh yaa? Boleh nee? Boleh kann? Boleh dong?"

Selalu berakhir begini.

Heechul tak bisa berkata 'Tidak' Dicubitnya kedua pipi Ryeowook gemas. "Cerewet sekali sih adikku ini! Ughh adik siapa sih ini?"

Ryeowook meringis, dengan tangan mencoba mengipasi pipinya. Hal menggemaskan jika kau lihat.

"Aaa, sakit eonni!"

Bibirnya mengerucut, tapi sebentar karena sorot matanya berubah. Bak kilauan rubi berharga dimata Heechul.

"Jadi. Wookie diijinkan?"

Heechul mengangguk. Adiknya langsung menghambur, memeluknya erat, mengucapkan terimakasih.

Dikecupnya kening sang adik. Pandangan sayang dari mata cantiknya ketara. Demi senyuman Ryeowook apapun ia lakukan. Untuk adiknya~

"Jangan lupa, syarat yang biasa masih berlaku. Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan.."

Ryeowook mengunci bibir Heechul dengan telunjuknya. "Shhtt... Wookie ingat. Wookie akan selalu ingat. Dadah eonni~"

Tatapan Ryeowook mengerling. Setelah mencuri ciuman kilat di pipi kakaknya anak itu berlari riang.

Heechul terpaku, lalu tersenyum. Adikku yang cantik!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kalau Kyuhyun hyung pergi main dari siang tadi!"

Ryeowook mengingat kata-kata Henry, keponakan Kyuhyun yang masih berumur 8 tahun. Ugh, anak sepolos itu mana mungkin berbohong?

Gadis itu berjalan lesu sendirian. Pikirannya melayang, kenapa Kyuhyun tak membalas pesannya? Kenapa setiap ditelfon selalu dialihkan?

'Apa ini hukuman Wookie karena sudah berbohong?'

Ia menatap langit.

Yang benar tak ada janji diantara mereka berdua, tak ada rencana kencan. Lagi-lagi yang ini cuma sepihak.

Tapi bukankah yang namanya pasangan kekasih itu harus pergi dan bergandengan tangan sepanjang waktu di malam minggu?

Ugghh. My Gyu ada dimana ya?

.

"Ah, Kyu! Bukannya itu pacarmu?"

Ryeowook berhenti mendengar celetukan seseorang, dari arah yang tak jauh. Apalagi saat nama 'Kyu' disebut, antene otaknya langsung 'on'.

"Kyunnie."

Bibir cherrynya mengatup kecil, pelan melantun nama seseorang yang mengisi hatinya penuh.

Jodoh. Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh? Selalu dipertemukan tiba-tiba? Tanpa Persiapan, rencana Tuhan~

Dua namja yang duduk di bangku pinggir taman tersentak. Yang satu bilang, "Celaka!" Yang satu nyengir tanpa dosa.

"My Gyu chagy~" Baru dengan pekikan Ryeowook akan puas. Dia berlari, hanya berlari tanpa peduli banyak klakson bersahut untuknya.

Sementara namja yang dipekikkan namanya menunduk, merutuk nasib. Ia tetap diam saat sang gadis berhasil menangkapnya, bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Hallo Minho," sapa Ryeowook pada seseorang disamping Kyuhyun.

"Hai noona! Cantik sekali hari ini?!"

Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook sekilas lalu mengalihkan perhatian.

Tentu saja Ryeowook berbinar, Minho terlalu sering memujinya. "Ah, gomawo. Heechul eonni tadi juga bilang begitu."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, otomatis Ryeowook ikut berdiri. Tak menghilangkan tautan apapun pada Kyuhyun, takut namja itu meninggalkannya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Kalian kencanlah yang akur." Minho mendahului Kyuhyun yang hampir membuka mulut dengan maksud sama.

"Pasti. Iya kan beb Kyunnie?"

Ryeowook tak protes meski tak dijawab. Ini sering

Begitu pula Kyuhyun tak mengelak lengannya dipeluk selama mereka berjalan. Ini lebih sering.

"Jalannya pelan-pelan Kyunnie, kaki Wookie sakit!"

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Mau mandi!"

"Cha! Baiklah~"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tepat pukul tujuh malam. Lewat 2 jam dan Kyuhyun belum turun.

"Nah kalau ingin kapalnya tidak kehujanan, harus dilipat seperti ini. Bagian pinggir dibuat payung dan bagian pantatnya diselipkan agar tak kelihatan. Nah sudah jadi!"

"Yeeee! Noona pintar sekali!"

Mendapat pujian, Ryeowook merona.

"Siapapun bisa membuat ini. Henly pasti juga bisa!"

Dicubitnya pipi anak lelaki itu. Salah satu alasan Ryeowook betah menunggu, karena ada Henry. Dia tak punya adik sih.

"Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun hyung tidak bisa?"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

Anak itu mengangguk semangat, lalu mengaduk kotak mainannya. Menunjukkan di depan Ryeowook kapal kertas buatan tangan yang gagal.

Jika kau meletakkannya diatas air, dijamin langsung tenggelam.

"Ini yang paling bagus," ujar Henry.

"Henly-ah bolehkan yang ini buat noona? Sebagai gantinya Wookie noona buatkan lebih banyak?"

Antusias Henry mengangguk. "Kajja noona buatkan lagi!"

Ryeowook mencium lipatan kertas kucel tadi sebelum memasukkannya ke tas. "Ne, kita buat lagi lebih banyak!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ryeowookie?"

Ryeowook masih duduk di teras rumah keluarga Cho. Tanpa Henry yang tadi bilang bosan dan beralih pada truk-trukannya. Anak itu berlari kesana kemari.

Ryeowook melupakan kertas-kertasnya dan beralih memeluk Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Kau sedang apa disini. Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Kyunnie meminta Wookie menunggu disini. Dia sedang mandi eonni."

"Mandi?" Ahra menengok arlojinya. 'Jam segini?'

'Kyuhyun! Dasar anak itu.'

Ditatapnya Ryeowookie yang malang

"Eonni habis darimana, mau Wookie bantu bawa belan.."

"Aniya, aniya. Ayo! Lebih baik kita masuk! Henly ah masukk, sudah malam!"

Henry yang dipanggil menjawab, "Iya."

Tapi setelah dua orang tadi masuk, ia kembali pada kegiatannya.

Ahra menghidupkan satu persatu lampu rumahnya, Kyuhyun terlalu pemalas untuk melakukan ini.

"Appa dan umma ada acara di luar kota, makanya rumah sepi." Dituntunnya Ryeowook duduk disofa depan tv.

"Eonni tinggal dulu ya, sekalian mau lihat Kyuhyun."

Ahra tak bisa bergerak karena cekalan Ryeowook. "Boleh Wookie pinjam toilet eonni?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook menambahkan lagi bedak pada wajahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, menumpuk lipstick sebelumnya dengan polesan yang baru.

Iya Heechul, iya juga Ryeowook. Mereka sama-sama hobby merias diri.

Nyatanya mau setebal 10 senti pun Kyuhyun tak akan memujinya.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang sama ketika ia keluar rumah ijin pergi. Dia duduk ditempat terakhir Ahra menuntunnya duduk. Henry yang ditemani pengasuh yang coba menyuapinya sudah pindah markas di ruang keluarga.

Dengan sabar gadis itu menunggu. Dengan sabar pula memahami teriakan melengking Ahra, "Kyuhyun bangun. Cepat pakai bajumu atau kutendang kau!"

.

.

_**Kyuhyun P.o.V**_

Arrgg menyebalkan. Pantatku sakit!

Noona dengan cara kejamnya membangunkanku. Apa dia tak tahu hampir saja aku berciuman dengan Kim Tae Hee. Sampai datang ayam betina raksasa yang murka dan mengacaukannya. Ups Ahra noona akan mencekikku kalau mimpi ini kuceritakan.

Yahh, dalam keadaan setengah sadar aku dianiaya. Dia memukul, menarik selimut, melempar baju ke wajah tampanku dan berkoar berkali-kali.

Karena aku yang memang tak berniat bangun, secara paksa dia memakaikan baju pilihannya yang norak. Aku ngibrit ke kamar mandi lebih dulu sebelum ia mau mengganti celanaku.

Dan berakhir aku dan tubuh pasrahku yang digeret turun dihadapan.. err apa aku harus menyebutnya yeojachinguku? Aku tak pernah menganggapnya begitu.

"Mianhe Wookie. Anak ini ketiduran waktu mandi."

Kulirik noonaku sebal. Dia balas melotot.

"Ya, begitulah," sahutku. Sebenarnya selesai mandi aku sengaja menggelung diri diatas kasur. Tapi ternyata anak ini masih menungguku ya?

"My Gyu chagy gwaenchana? Apa Kyunnie sangat kelelahan?"

Dia dan kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan, jangan lupa tangannya yang meraba-raba tubuhku. Semuanya membuatku jengah.

"Iya aku lelah. Jadi.. "

"Jadi Kyuhyun ingin mengajakmu kencan sekarang juga. Lihatlah penampilannya sudah manis, serasi dengan Wookie."

Lagi-lagi aku keduluan

Kutelan pahit ludahku mendengar kata per kata sambungan Ahra noona. Menyedihkan!

"Ah, tapi ada yang kurang."

Kutatap Ryeowook dingin. Aku tak suka ia membalasnya dengan senyum aneh.

Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"My Gyu chagy belum sisiran kan? Sini Wookie sisir dulu!"

Ahra noona terkikik.

"Ya! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Sungguh menyebalkan!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Aku sudah cukup sabar. Dia menyeretku kesana kemari, ketempat itu, ketempat ini. Aku cukup meng'iya'kan.

Kurang baik apa aku ini? Kenapa Tuhan menghukumku dengan membuat malam berjalan seperti siput?

"My Gyu chagy, lihatlah. Bagus yang pink atau yang ungu?"

Dia menunjukkan dua buah tank top, kupandangi barang itu tanpa minat. Kupastikan tubuhnya tak menarik meski memakai itu.

"Apa saja bagus. Cepatlah!"

"Ahhh, jadi apapun yang Wookie pakai akan terlihat bagus ya? Gomawo~"

Hhhh, terserahmulah.

Aku memilih menunggu di luar. Area pasar malam penuh dengan pasangan remaja kurang kerjaan. Ketimbang pergi ditengah angin malam sebenarnya aku lebih suka dikamar dengan PSP. Pertimbangan matang kalau pasanganku adalah Kim Tae Hee. Kenyataan menamparku! Sial Hampir setahun hidupku dilanda kesialan.

"My Gyu chagy, mian ya kalau lama?"

Hampir aku berteriak kaget. Anak ini tiba-tiba muncul dan mengait lenganku, mengeluskan pipinya err manja.

"Sudah kan? Kita pulang!" Aku diam karena dia menahanku, mati-matian kuusir rasa ibaku.

"Sebentar lagi ya? Wookie masih ingin jalan-jalan, sebentar lagi My Gyu chagy." Mungkin nasibku yang lebih sial. Tapi hari ini dia benar-benar manja.

"Tolong jangan memanggilku begitu ditempat seramai ini!"

Risih, ya aku risih tiap mendengarnya meski dia bilang itu panggilan sayang. Cukup teman-temanku yang menertawakanku.

Entah dia tak dengar atau pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Telunjuknya mengarah pada satu kios yang lebih terang. Huh sabar Kyuhyun!

Selangkah dua langkah bersamanya terasa amat lama. Aku tak mengerti karena aku tak tertarik untuk mengerti.

.

Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam kios memberi kami jalan untuk masuk.

Aku tahu apa yang mereka bisikkan. Aku tahu siapa yang menjadi sorotan mereka. Kim Ryeowook, penampilan nyentrik dan riasan menornya.

Ingin lari rasanya saat Ryeowook berbalik dan memanggil namaku, "My Gyu chagy, strap pasangan ini maniss ya! Kyunnie suka tidak?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Aku mengantarnya sampai di depan rumah, sampai di depan hadapan kakaknya. Noona menyeramkan itu bersedekap dada di ambang pintu. Menatap tajam.

"Selamat malam eonni cantik, maaf terlambat. Maafkan Wookie ne, jangan marahi Kyunnie ne~" Akhirnya dia melepaskan diri. Kugerakkan lengan kiriku pegal. Dua kakak beradik itu saling memeluk.

Kali ini aku membawanya pulang lebih malam gara-gara dia yang merengek lapar.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang!"

Aku berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Malas berurusan dengan kakak Ryeowook yang galaknya melebihi macan hamil.

Tapi..

Yah masih ada tapi. Ryeowook menyusulku. Kusingkirkan tangannya dari perutku tapi dia menolak. "Wookie tidak mau My Gyu chagy pergi! Jebal jangan pergi! Wookie masih rindu!"

Aduh, kumohon jangan membuatku lebih susah.

Aku melonjak kaget, Heechul noona berdiri di depanku. Kakak beradik ini sama-sama weird.

"Kau! Menginaplah disini. Biar nanti kutelfon orang dirumahmu?"

What?

Oh.. Apa-apaan orang ini, seenaknya saja dia! Aish!

Ryeowook yang berdiri disampingku melonjak

"Ah gomawo eonni cantik. Heechul eonni memang selalu mengerti Wookie. Kyunnie malam ini kita punya banyak waktu untuk berdua. Kyunnie senang kan?"

"Aku.. "

"Sudahlah, kalian masuk. Jam 12 harus langsung tidur dan ingat jangan coba-coba tidur sekamar!"

"Yah, kenapa tidak boleh eonni cantik?"

"Wookie kau harus berhati-hati padanya! Tampangnya mesum begitu?"

2 orang ini bicara apa sih?

Heechul noona masuk kedalam meninggalkan kami.

Kutatap Ryeowook. Sekamar dengannya? Itu mimpi buruk!

"Yah masa kita tak boleh sekamar, tapi memang Kyunnie mesum ya?" dengan kepala miing dia menatapku.

Ini gila.

"Aku tidak mau!" Aku tidak sadar tapi aku membentaknya. Kulepas tangan Ryeowook, 2 langkah kakiku mundur menjauhinya.

"My Gyu," Dia nampak kaget.

"Aku! Mau! Pulang!" Aku tak mau semarah ini, hanya ingin meluapkan.

Sial! Ryeowook dan matanya yang berkaca Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kasihan! Padahal yang seharusnya dikasihani disini itu aku.

Tidak! Tidak boleh!

"Aku pergi!" Kuputuskan untuk berbalik pulang. Tidak peduli bagaimana kalau kakaknya mengamuk atau Ahra noona -yang juga sahabat dekat Heechul noona- marah. Ini hidupku dan mereka tak berhak mengaturnya.

Di waktu akhir aku menoleh, dia masih diam berdiri disana.

_**Kyuhyun P.o.V End**_

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Banyak orang mengenalnya, namanya Kim Ryeowook. Umur 17 tahun. Makanan favoritnya apa saja yang penting manis. Menggilai buah pisang tapi tak menolak buah yang lain, karena menyehatkan. Tinggal berdua bersama kakak perempuannya, orang tua mereka sudah tenang disurga.

Semua tahu karena gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakannya saat perkenalan murid baru, awal dia pindah ke Seoul.

Dia meski baik, tapi sering mendapat celaan dari murid-murid sekolah. Tentang penampilannya, sikap agresifnya yang dianggap tak sopan. Tapi Ryeowook lebih mempercayai ucapan Heechul eonninya, 'Jangan didengarkan. Mereka hanya iri!'

Hidupnya semakin sempurna karena dia mempunyai namjachingu. Satu sekolah meski tak sekelas.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, namja anggota Osis dengan image dingin.

Banyak yang iri! Tapi banyak pula yang mengatakan mereka serasi

"Wookie, coba deh baca artikel ini."

Ryeowook mengamati majalah yang baru digeser Eunhyuk sampai mejanya. Judulnya, _'Susah menakhlukan hati pria?'_

Ryeowook tak paham.

"Ini harus kau praktekan Wookie!"

"Kenapa harus?"

Teman sebangkunya meringis. "Yahh, menurutku saja!"

"Apa yang salah, Wookie dan Kyu baik-baik saja. Meski Kyunnie sering marah-marah tapi kata Heechul eonni My Gyu chagy sangat menyayangi Wookie."

Eunhyuk menyerah lalu bergumam, "Semoga saja begitu!"

.

Bel istirahat yang diharap-harapkan Ryeowook datang juga. Setelah mengeluarkan bekal dia dan Eunhyuk berlari keluar kelas. Mereka berpisah diujung koridor, menemui kekasih hati masing-masing.

Meski ditatap aneh Ryeowook tak sungkan masuk kelas kekasihnya. Well ini istirahat, bebas dong!

Dia kecewa tak menemukan yang ia cari.

"Hai noona, mencari Kyuhyun?"

Tapi ia menemukan Minho dan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang menggerombol di pojok kelas.

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat.

"Bukankah tadi dia pergi dengan Sungmin?" celetuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Kencan dengan Sungminnie!"

Ryeowook melihat Minho menyikut perut yang terakhir bicara.

"Aniya. Sepertinya ada rapat Osis mendadak tadi!"

Kencan? Dengan Sungmin? Sungmin siapa ya?

Ryeowook berfikir sepanjang jalan. Dia bukan mau kembali ke kelas melainkan ke ruang Osis. Ia baru puas kalau Kyuhyun sudah makan bekal buatannya.

Ryeowook mengintip jendela ruang Osis. Uhh sepertinya memang rapat! Ramai sekali!

Ketuk tidak ya?

Kalau nekad masuk nanti Kyunnie marah lagi seperti bulan lalu, tapi~

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menunggu. Duduk sabar di bangku koridor. Telinganya dibuat tuli begitu bel berdering.

.

Dengan hati berdebar Ryeowook menanti, setiap orang yang keluar dari ruang Osis ia perhatikan cermat. Dipeluknya bekal yang rencana akan ia makan berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Namja itu melewatinya, tanpa menoleh, tanpa melirik.

"My Gyu chagy~" pekikan manja itu mencuri banyak perhatian. Kyuhyun tetap berjalan, meski gadis disampingnya ikut menegur.

"Kyunnie, kyunnie."

Ryeowook dan sikap pantang menyerahnya.

Baru tadi malam dibentak, sekarang dia memamerkan senyum termanisnya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Minggir!" sentak sang namja. "Masuklah ke kelasmu!"

Keras kepala Ryeowook menggeleng. "Wookie membawa bekal untuk Kyunnie. Ini bawa saja ke kelas Kyunnie."

Ditatapnya kotak sedang yang diulurkan Ryeowook.

Kalau yang dulu-dulu tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun akan mengambilnya dan pergi. Meskipun terganggu tapi tanpa ucapan kasar.

Kyuhyun mencekal tangan teman sekelasnya yang hendak pergi. "Sungmin belum makan kan?"

Gadis itu tersentak, melirik wajah polos Kim Ryeowook. "Ngg.. aku."

"Kalau begitu kita makan ini berdua," putus Kyuhyun mengambil bekal Ryeowook. "Dan kau! Akan kuhabiskan ini. Kau puas? Ayo Minnie!"

Mereka berjalan, bergandengan tangan.

Setelah bertemu Kyuhyun, biasanya Ryeowook tersenyum, seperti mendapat suplemengratis, tapi untuk detik-detik ini kenapa begitu sulit?

Heechul eonni, kenapa dada Wookie jadi sesak?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_"Adikku dimana, katakan dimana dia?"_

_"Tenang agashi, uisanim sedang mengecek kondisinya. Waktu dibawa kemari dia dalam kondisi pingsan."_

_Yeoja__ yang berlinang air mata merosot, kakinya tak bisa menopang tubuh sendiri. "Wookie?" racaunya, raut khawatir terukir di wajah cantiknya._

_Ditolak tangan suster yang ingin membantunya berdiri._

_"Wookie? Wookie? Hikss.."_

_Digumamkan lagi nama adiknya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia milikki. Dia takut, adiknya akan pergi. Kematian yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan paman mereka. Jangan sampai terulang__!_

_"Hiks.. Wookiee!"_

_Ia begitu menyesal membiarkan adiknya yang masih buta arah berjalan sendirian di Seoul. Ini salahnya!_

_Menangis saja tak membawa perubahan. Kim Heechul cukup terkejut ada nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya dan mengatakan adiknya, Kim Ryeowook terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh di sungai bawah jembatan layang._

_Cklek._

_Pintu yang jadi pengharapan Heechul terbuka. __Yeoja__ itu berlari dengan sisa tenaganya menghampiri sosok paman tua yang menghela nafas._

_"Uisanim. Bagaimana adik saya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" cecarnya._

_"Anda keluarga dari Kim Ryeowook?"_

_"Ne! Saya kakaknya!"_

_"Begini. Adik anda baik-baik saja. Dia pingsan karena shock, selebih itu hanya lecet-lecet. Silahkan kalau mau menengok!"_

_Bagaimanapun Heechul lega mendengarnya, lirih ia ucapkan terimakasih._

_Adik manisnya, adik cerewetnya__, adik manjanya__ tengah berbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Meski tanpa infus dada Heechul berdenyut nyeri. __K__arena kecerobohannya._

_Ryeowook berbinar melihat kedatangan kakaknya. "Eonni cantik," teriaknya, seolah lupa pada maut yang hampir merenggut nyawanya._

_Heechul menggeleng, menahan bahu Ryeowook yang ingin memeluknya. "Jangan banyak bergerak, jangan banyak bicara dulu."_

_Ryeowook mengalah, perhatiannya teralih penuh pada pipi basah Heechul. "Eonni cantik menangis? Apa Wookie yang membuat eonni menangis? Mianhee!"_

_Heechul menggeleng demi airmata adiknya tak ikut menetes. Sayang, ia ciumi wajah Ryeowook. "Aniya, eonni tidak menangis. Eonni senang karena Wookie baik-baik saja."_

_Adiknya mengangguk mengerti. _

_"Tadi ada namja yang menyelamatkan Wookie."_

_Heechul hampir melupakan ini. Yang difikirkannya tadi hanya kondisi Ryeowook._

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Dia!"_

_Diikutinya telunjuk Ryeowook yang mengarah ke pintu. Seorang namja berambut ikal seusia adiknya gugup menggaruk tengkuk, ketauan mengintip._

_Sebenarnya namja itu juga ikut menunggu tadi, kalau saja Heechul berhenti menangis dan melihat sekeliling._

_"Kau masuklah!" panggil Heechul, si anak laki-laki menurut. _

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Ak.. aku Cho Kyuhyun!"_

_Namja yang sudah menyebutkan namanya itu bingung memperhatikan kakak beradik yang tengah berbisik._

_"Eonni dia tampan!"_

_"Sejak kapan kau mengerti kata tampan?"_

_"Sejak Wookie melihat __My Gyu chagy__!"_

_"Eh, kau memanggilnya apa tadi?"_

_"Ehehehe!"_

_"Wookie?"_

_"Eonni, Wookie menyukai Kyu__hyun__!"_

_Ini adalah awal mula bencana untuk Kyuhyun. Saat Heechul berkata mutlak, "Kau! Jadilah pacar adikku!"_

_Dunia Kyuhyun runtuh._

_Dimana-mana, dicerita dongeng sekalipun seseorang yang sudah menolong akan menuntut imbalan. Lah ini malah terbalik? Sungguh-sungguh terbalik!_

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Nonaa! Kenapa masih disini?"

"Hallo Minho! Wookie menunggu My Gyu chagy."

Orang yang baru saja menyapa Ryeowook berfikir.

"Loh, bukannya Kyu ijin pulang waktu istirahat kedua."

"Wae? Kenapa ijin? My Gyu chagy sakit? Demam?"

Minho menggeleng.

"Aniya. Aniya. Dia bilang ada urusan keluarga. Apa anak itu tidak cerita?"

Ryeowook diam. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun lebih sering marah-marah ketimbang bicara baik-baik.

"Ini salah Wookie. Tadi siang Wookie membuat Kyunnie marah, kemarin malam juga. Mungkin Kyunnie jadi sebal dan malas bercerita," lirihnya.

Minho menggaruk kepala salah tingkah. Oh, apa ia akan melihat seorang gadis menangis setelah ini.

"Sudahlah noona. Lebih baik aku antar pulang saja! Sekalian mampir ke kedai es krim. Otokhe? Kyuhyun bilang noona suka es krim kan?"

Agak ragu Ryeowook mengangguk, Minho menarik tangannya. "Kajja!"

.

Tok Tok

Kyuhyun menyumpal telinga dengan headset lalu menangkupkan bantal besar pada kepalanya.

Ia acuh pada ketukan yang kini berubah jadi gedoran sadis di pintu kamarnya.

Bisa tidak sih orang-orang itu memberinya ketenangan dan kebebasan?

Ahra turun dari tangga dengan wajah putus asa. "Anak itu tak mau keluar Chullie!" ujarnya duduk disamping sang sahabat yang diam.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Ryeowookie?"

Ahra menggenggam tangan Heechul. Meski diam ia tahu sahabatnya tengah panik.

"Mollayo! Malam tadi tiba-tiba jatuh demam. Sulit membujuknya untuk makan. Dia menangis sambil mengigau nama Kyuhyun, makanya aku kesini."

Airmata Heechul mengalir perlahan. "Aku takut Ahra-ya! Ryeowookie jarang sekali sakit. Aku takut!"

"Ssh tenanglah. Ryeowookie anak yang kuat, aku yakin dia akan cepat sembuh."

.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar percakapan itu dari arah tangga, menghela nafas. Apa yang salah dengannya. Kenapa dia merasa.. tak tenang?

Siapa yang menyangka Kyuhyun setega ini

Bukankah bagus. Kalau Ryeowook sakit tak ada yang mengerecoki hidupnya!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Hidup ini sempurna. Tak ada Ryeowook. Tak ada tatapan aneh orang-orang! Bagian menyebalkannya, Kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan uang untuk makan siang dikantin saat tak ada bekal rutin untuknya.

"Kenapa aku jarang melihat noona ya!"

Minho sekali lagi berhasil mencuri bola dari Kyuhyun, sekali tendangan, gawang tanpa penghuni ditengah lapangan bergetar.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk dipinggir lapangan, menyeka keringat dengan handuk kecil.

"Kalian jarang terlihat berdua lagi."

Sebenarnya Minho menanyakan rasa penasaran dari teman-teman lain juga.

"Dia sakit!"

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu

"Mana kutahu. Aku tak menemuinya."

"Kau kejam," desis Minho. Tak dikatakan pun ia sudah paham watak Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak ingat saat kau sakit dulu. Noona bahkan sampai ijin sekolah untuk merawatmu! Lalu apa balasanmu sekarang?!"

Minho melempar handuk yang baru saja diterbangkan Kyuhyun ke wajahnya. "Itu dulu dan aku juga tak pernah memintanya!"

Remeh Minho tertawa. Dia merasa kasihan pada Ryeowook tapi entah dengan cara apa ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun sadar cinta tulus gadis itu.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya," sayup suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Minho mengamati sahabatnya seksama. "Aku harus mengatakan kebenaran," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu!"

Berat Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Hal ini sudah ia fikirkan matang-matang. "Ryeowook harus tau!"

"Haha kau bicara apa sih?"

Minho tersentak dengan pukulan cukup keras Kyuhyun dibahunya. "Aku bosan seperti ini. Hhh harusnya hidupku masih baik-baik saja jika setahun lalu kau tidak memintaku datang kerumah sakit, hanya untuk mengecek keadaan gadis yang kau tolong."

Minho mengepalkan tangan. Benarkah Kyuhyun seegois ini?

"Aku korban. Kenyataannya. Kaulah orang yang menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Setelah semua terbongkar dia akan berbalik mengejarmu Min. Dan aku bebas. Hahahaha."

Apa sekecil itu arti cinta bagimu Cho Kyuhyun?

Minho geram. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar.

.

_Siang__ hari,__ satu tahun lalu dia melihat seorang gadis lari-larian kecil ditepi jembatan layang. Sampai sebuah pekikan nyaring dari ketakutannya karena gadis itu terpeleset. Jalanan begitu padat tanpa pejalan kaki. Minho berusaha menarik tangan gadis yang menangis sambil terpejam itu. Hanya kejadian sekilas tapi satu nyawa terselamatkan. Detik yang sama gadis tadi tak sadarkan diri._

_"Kyu, kumohon!"_

_"Malas ah!"_

_"Cukup lihat dia baik-baik saja! Setelah itu kau pulang. Dan coba kau hubungi keluarganya. Ini ponsel yang kutemukan!"_

_"Nde. Asal kau membawa oleh-oleh untukku katak!"_

_"Kalau sudah kabari aku."_

.

"Gara-gara sikap sok pahlawanmu yang tak bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana saat itu kau bisa bersenang-senang liburan di Jepang dan meninggalkan kehidupan suram untukku?"

Dalam diam Minho pergi membawa tas, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan semua bualannya. Kalau kehidupannya suram kenapa dia bisa bertahan? Kenapa tidak dulu-dulu dia mengeluh?

"Sebelum kau mengatakannya aku yang akan bilang dulu pada noona!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Di bawah terik matahari, Kyuhyun berjalan malas. Dibawanya dengan berat hati satu keranjang penuh isi apel. Jika ummanya dan Ahra noona yang ada acara kampus di waktu yang sama, Kyuhyun tak mau repot panas-panasan begini. Hari minggu seharusnya ia tidur seharian di kamar.

Namja itu berhenti di depan box minuman koin, merasa haus. Dan ah, mana uang receh kembalian ahdjumma tadi?

Sambil meneguk habis minumannya, Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekeliling. Matanya memicing melihat sosok yang tengah membawa nampan di dalam toko roti. Ryeowook!

Semakin kurus ditambah sweeter kedodoran yang ia pakai. Wajahnya pucat.

"Aish! Apa peduliku!"

Namja itu baru mau cepat-cepat kabur atau mimpi buruknya yang seminggu ini pergi, datang kembali.

Kyaa!

Kyuhyun berbaik lagi mendengar pekik kesakitan Ryeowook. Benar saja, dari balik kaca toko roti jelas ia lihat Ryeowook duduk dilantai, meringis.

Kyuhyun hampir benar-benar mau pulang tapi urung lagi melihat seorang namja dengan sikap manisnya membantu Ryeowook berdiri. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

Dia tak bisa melewatkan ini. Dia harus masuk.

"Ah jadi begini kelakuanmu di belakangku?!"

Seseorang yang baru saja membantu Ryeowook menapakkan kaki dengan benar menoleh. Buru-buru ia lepas tangannya pada pinggang Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie~" Si gadis bergumam senang dengan mata berkaca. Akhirnya, dia bertemu Kyuhyun. Bukankah waktu itu Heechul bilang Kyuhyun pergi ke Chunan selama sebulan. Jadi sudah pulang?

"Ternyata kau selingkuh! Jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura polos untuk menutupi keburukanmu, cih benar-benar"

Ryeowook kecewa Kyuhyun menolak pelukannya, justru mengatakan kalimat panjang-lebar yang tak jelas!

"Maaf, anda salah paham. Aku dan agashi ini han.."

"Diam!" Kyuhyun memotong cepat kalimat tadi. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Ini urusanku dan dia. Jangan ikut campur!"

Orang yang menolong Ryeowook, menurut meski tak pergi. Bagaimanapun salah paham ini harus diluruskan.

"Kenapa kau berselingkuh?"

Ryeowook sedih. Kyuhyun kembali membentaknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kenapa kau diam Kim Ryeowook. Karena apa yang kukatakan itu benar hum?"

Mata Ryeowook berkaca, niat Kyuhyun makin menggebu untuk mengakhiri semua. Dengan sandiwaranya.

"Lebih baik kita putus! Aku juga merasa tak betah dengan hubungan ini."

Namja yang tadi menolong Ryeowook menatap linangan airmata gadis itu. Dia bingung. Bicara dikatakan ikut campur, kalau tak bicara pasangan ini tinggal menunggu End-nya saja.

"Permisi, tapi saya harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi.."

Kalimat itu terhenti begitu Kyuhyun dan wajah palsunya menarik tangan kiri namja itu, lalu beralih manarik tangan kanan Ryeowook. Disatukannya telapak tangan mereka.

Wajahnya yang dibuat sedih, cukup meyakinkan.

"Tolong jaga yeoja ini. Jangan khawatir aku sungguh-sungguh merestui kalian. Jika ini lebih baik, semoga kalian bahagia."

Kyuhyun berbalik, mengukir senyum puas dan pergi. Dia tak peduli pada namja yang meneriakinya. Juga enggan peduli sesuatu yang besar tak terlihat hilang dari hidupnya.

"Kyunnie!" Ini salah tapi suara itu nyata.

Sampai ia mendongak dan memastikan gadis itu memang memanggilnya. "Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku. Apa ucapanku tadi kurang jelas?"

Ryeowook diam, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang enggan membalasnya.

"Aku memergoki kau selingkuh dan kita putus. Masih kurang jelas?"

"Tapi Kyu.."

Kyuhyun benci melihat matanya dan airmatanya. Dia bisa lemah.

"Tapi.."

"Apa lagi sih?"

"Tapi..selingkuh itu apa?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan muka masam di depan pintu bercat biru. Rumah Ryeowook

Parcel buah yang disiapkan ummanya ia letakkan di dekat kaki, begitu pula roti-roti berat titipan Ahra.

"Wookie sakit dan kau harus menjenguknya sekarang!"

Kalau saja yang mengatakan itu Ahra, mudah saja Kyuhyun menolak. Tapi ini permintaan ummanya langsung. Mutlak.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, tangannya yang hendak mengetuk pintu hanya menyapa udara lalu terhempas lagi.

Rasanya seperti mengumpankan diri di kandang singa. Kyuhyun berdebar, tapi kenapa dia harus berdebar?

'Aku gila.'

Tadi siang Kyuhyun masih ingat betul usaha gagalnya

putus dari Ryeowook. Bagaimana gadis itu mengikutinya merengek ingin tahu apa itu selingkuh dan berakhir Ryeowook yang pingsan dijalanan dan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan. Beruntung disekitar situ ada Lee Hyukjae, sahabat Ryeowook yang bertanya ini-itu dan membawa Ryeowook pulang tanpanya.

Dan kondisi Ryeowook sampai pada telinga ibu Kyuhyun.

Cklek

Pintu kayu itu terbuka sebelum Kyuhyun berusaha mengetuknya lagi.

"Kau!"

Kyuhyun bersyukur bukan Ryeowook ataupun Heechul yang ada di depannya.

"Hyuk, kebetulan sekali kau masih disini. Ini bawa masuk ya!"

Yeoja itu menatap bawaan yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyuruhku!"

"Iyalah kau kan sahabatnya, lagipula aku harus pergi jadi.."

"Lakukan sendiri."

Kepergian yeoja itu ditatap Kyuhyun nanar. Kenapa jadi anak itu yang perg?

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun berbalik. Didepannya sudah berdiri Heechul, tatapan itu bukan garang seperti perkiraannya.

"Ng..aku..!"

Sesuatu yang langka, Heechul tersenyum.

"Aku tahu alasanmu kemari. Tapi lebih baik kau cepat pergi. Jangan sampai adikku melihatmu!"

Kyuhyun terpaku, apa ini mimpi? Mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk?

"Dan jangan pernah datang lagi!"

Harusnya Kyuhyun melonjak sekarang. Harusnya Kyuhyun berteriak puas, semua yang dia inginkan terjadi bahkan lebih dari bayangannya.

Harusnya kan?

"Adikku tak akan mengganggumu, asal kau tidak muncul di depannya. Dia akan cepat melupakanmu."

Heechul memungut parcel buah dan bingkisan roti persis seperti ketika Ahra menelponnya dan bilang Kyuhyun akan datang.

"Maaf kalau selama ini dia menyusahkanmu."

Brak!

Pintu tertutup pelan dan Kyuhyun masih mematung. Sesuatu yang besar tapi tak terlihat hilang dari hidupnya.

_"Sebelum kau mengatakannya, aku yang akan bilang dulu pada noona"_

Ucapan Minho waktu itu..

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_**Kyuhyun P.o.V**_

1 bulan berlalu hidupku mengalami pemulihan, 3 bulan berjalan hidupku normal.

Liburan musim panas telah berakhir, waktu mendesakku bersapa dengan pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan lagi.

"Wookie-ah~"

Ditengah koridor aku menoleh, tak tahu mendengar namanya aku merasa wajib menoleh.

Disana Ryeowook berjalan cukup jauh di belakangku, menunggu Minho yang berlari kearahnya. Ya Minho!

Mereka berdua entah kapan mulai dekat.

Dia menghindariku. Ah apa peduliku!

Kutinggalkan koridor secepat mungkin.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ulangan sejarah dadakan hari ini cukup menguras otakku. Kata sonsaengnim sih hanya untuk evaluasi tapi kata Changmin soal aljabarpun lebih bisa dipertimbangkan dari pada ini.

Menuku hari ini sama dengan menu Changmin. Ramyeon 2 mangkuk.

Jika aku punya yeojachingu, mungkin ada bekal untukku tapi...

Dari arah pintu masuk kantin kulihat Ryeowook berlari riang mendekap bekalnya. Aku tak meminta tapi tak menolak juga kalau dia akan kesini. Yang membuat mataku terganjal yaitu dimana Minho ikut berlari di belakang punggung Ryeowook.

Brak! Prang!

Mangkukku pecah. Changmin mengoceh, "Yah sayang ramyunnya!"

"Mian, mianhe, aku tidak sengaja. Mianhe~"

Gadis ini membungkuk beberapa kali. Aku tak menyesalkan ramyunku yang masih separoh mangkok tapi menyayangkan Ryeowook yang menghindari tatapanku.

Bibi kantin datang membereskan kekacauan ini. Meskipun aku hanya diam harusnya dia tidak pergi begitu saja. Sekilas Minho tersenyum menyeringai.

"Cemburumu kelihatan sekali Kyu," celetuk Changmin.

.

Aku cemburu?

Demi mimpiku yang selalu gagal berciuman dengan Kim Tae Hee, Changmin pasti tak waras.

Kalaupun harus cemburu itu tidak dengannya. Gadis aneh, manja dan sering membuatku malu.

Ya, tidak dengannya.

Kembali mataku mengekor ke sudut pojok kantin. Minho yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan Ryeowook uang tertawa menyuapinya.

"Tapi difikir-fikir, Ryeowook lebih cocok denganmu," celetuk Changmin lagi. Aku tersenyum, ucapannya tadi melegakan. Eh?

_**Kyuhyun P.o.V End**_

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Noona, uljima."

Ryeowook menggeleng, menekan apapun rasa sedihnya dalam-dalam. Seperti nasihat eonninya.

"Minho-ah. Memang sampai kapan Wookie dan Kyunnie begini? Wookie sangat rindu My Gyu chagy. Bagaimana Minho-ah?" didesaknya Minho yang dipaksa Heechul untuk membantu Ryeowook melupakan Kyuhyun. Tapi nyatanya..

"Wookie menyayangi Kyunnie," lirih Ryeowook, menatap pintu kantin yang beberapa menit ditinggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Bantu Wookie, jebal!"

"Noona.."

**.**

"Jadi Ryeowookie pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk."

"Ne."

Minho mengangguk di depan Heechul. Semoga saja ucapannya dipercaya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_'Lakukan ini untuk eonni. Lupakan Kyuhyun ne.'_

_'Lupakan?'_

_'Jangan mengingat, jangan bertemu, jangan melihat. Itu yang dinamakan melupakan.'_

"Mianhe eonni cantik!" gumam seorang yeoja mungil di depan gerbang sekolah. Tangannya saling tertaut gelisah. Dia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, makanya dia masih di sini. Dengar-dengar anak Osis ada rapat.

Bingungnya setelah bertemu mau apa? Bukankah kata Heechul, Kyuhyun bukan lagi pacarnya, tapi Minho.

Ryeowook tersentak mendengar beberapa suara sahutan, sedikit menengok ke dalam sekolah.

Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin. Entah untuk maksud apa Ryeowook malah berlari sembunyi dibalik pohon terdekat.

Ryeowook merasa aneh lagi di dadanya.

Kyuhyun yang manis.

Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin, tersenyum dan tertawa. Kyuhyun yang mengelus rambut Sungmin, tersenyum dan tertawa lagi.

Semua berbanding terbalik jika dengannya.

Ryeowook menunduk. Daun gugur seperti gambaran hatinya kini.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ahra mengetuk pintu rumah kakak beradik Kim. Bibirnya sebentar-sebentar melengkung melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak tenang disampingnya. Ahra memang berencana kesini sampai Kyuhyun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar dan kini bilang mau sekalian mampir. Modus macam apa?

"Chullie ah," pekik Ahra.

Kyuhyun menepi membiarkan mereka berpelukan.

"Masuklah~"

Heechul terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Anak itu masuk ke rumahnya mengikuti Ahra.

"Eonni cantik siapa yang datang?"

Ahra mempercepat langkah nendengar suara tak asing dari arah ruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuk ketika bertemu pandang dengan Ryeowook. Meski kecil, pahanya yang putih dan lengannya yang terekspos begitu memacu alasan Kyuhyun lebih gugup. Dia menarik kata-katanya dulu tentang tubuh Ryeowook yang tak mungkin membuatnya tertarik.

Fuhh

"Siapa yang datang?"

Cukup mengejutkan.

Minho keluar dari arah dapur dengan dua gelas air putih di tangan.

"Chullie-ah, kau tak bilang disini ada Minho?" tanya Ahra.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Kau juga tak bilang adikmu ini ikut!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kyuhyun menggaruk apa saja yang bisa ia garuk. Ia mulai merasa ketularan tak warasnya Changmin. Ya, gara-gara anak itu berbicara masalah cemburu.

Disalahkannya orang lain begitu tak mengerti perasaan yang menjepitnya.

"Pie apelnua matang!" Kyuhyun tak beranjak dengan teriakan dari dalam. Di taman belakang ini lebih baik. Dia sengaja memisahkan diri ketimbang matanya harus sakit melihat pasangan baru itu.

"Ini."

Kyuhyun mendongak, Minho mengulurkan sepotong kue untuknya, tapi tak ia ambil.

Dipaksanya Kyuhyun untuk bergeser, Minho duduk disampingnya. "Jadi kau marah padaku? Haha."

Bagaimanapun keadaan terakhir mereka tidak masuk kategori baik-baik saja.

"Makanlah ini buatan Wookie noona chagy."

Kyuhyun mendelik, Minho meringis. Ada yang salah tapi Kyuhyun mengambil pie itu.

"Selamat untuk kalian," lirihnya.

"Huh apa itu, ucapannya tak ikhlas sekali," cibir Minho.

"Jaga dia baik-baik."

Minho menatap Kyuhyun heran. Dia yang dimaksud itu Ryeowook?

"Kenapa begitu sedih? Harusnya kau tertawa hahahahahaha seperti 3 bulan yang lalu. Bukannya kehidupan surammu sudah pergi?"

Tak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Minho. Yang disalahkan Kyuhyun adalah kata-kata Changmin tempo hari. Ah Changmin mungkin tersandung kerikil di luar sana.

"Wajahmu seperti wajah menyesal Kyu."

"Apa aku begitu menyedihkan?"

"Hahaha."

Cho Kyuhyun sedih? Percayalah Kyuhyun mengutuk diri mendengar cara tertawa Minho.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Eunhyuk yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Ryeowook melempar tatapan tak suka karena Kyuhyun ada di kelas mereka, duduk dimeja mereka.

Ryeowook mematung, meski Eunhyuk menggenggam tangannya, mendorongnya untuk tetap kuat tapi genggaman Ryeowook sendiri yang mengendur.

"Wookie~" pekik Eunhyuk cemas, tanpa bicara sahabatnya lari keluar kelas.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" kata-katanya kembali ditelan angin. Secepat angin melenyapkan Kyuhyun.

"Kajima!"

Ryeowook masih berlari dan sesekali menoleh. "Jangan mengejarku!"

Ini salah tapi sudah terlanjur. Kyuhyun tak terima Ryeowook menghindarinya, lari kesetanan melihatnya.

"Berhenti kubilang Kim Ryeowook! Aish," Kyuhyun menggerutu, berlari kebelakang lagi mengambil satu sepatunya yang lepas.

Saat kembali ingin berlari Ryeowook sudah menghilang. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari karena racauan Ryeowook sepanjang koridor masih bisa didengar. "Jangan kejar akuuu.."

Gadis itu menabrak satu guru tua, tapi tak ada waktu untuk berbalik.

Guru itu kembali naas karena ditubruk Kyuhyun kali ini sampai jatuh. Kyuhyun tak juga berbalik, tak ada waktu.

"Kajima." sampai di taman sekolah mereka mengelilingi satu pohon yang sama berkali-kali.

Sampai dirasa Kyuhyun berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Ryeowook ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa kau lari?"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun berjaga-jaga. "Kenapa juga kau mengejarku."

Mata Kyuhyun memicing. "Kubilang kan berhenti, kenapa masih tetap lari."

"Apa aku harus menurutimu?"

Beberapa langkah kaki Ryeowook mundur karena Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Hei berhenti!"

"Gyaa jangan mengejarku!"

Mereka kembali berlari.

Ryeowook tak memikirkan jalan yang ia lalui, hanya menurut kemauan otak dan kakinya.

Dari memutari kantin. Kucing-kucingan di bilik toilet sampai membuat rusuh kelas Kyuhyun.

Lagi. Mereka hanya berhenti dan saling memandang. Yang ini dibatasi mimbar besar aula.

"Jangan lari lagi."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Kalau begitu jangan mengejar lagi."

Hup

Kyuhyun menyeringai, Ryeowook menatap horror.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Aniya!" tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

Ryeowook yang bersikeras hingga mereka memutari mimbar beberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanya Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun berfikir. "Kenapa ya.."

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat.

"Hei. Aish lolos lagi!"

Penjaga gerbang melongo. Bahkan belum sempat mereka berkedip lagi sepasang yeoja dan namja yang baru keluar tadi tak nampak.

Minho, salah satu anak yang mendapat giliran menjaga gerbang tersenyum. Dia tak perlu mengharapkan dua orang itu kembali kan?

"Ryeowook-ah" Kyuhyun memutari jalanan sepi, yang ia yakin dilewati Ryeowook, kalau saja tadi sepatunya tak lepas lagi.

Ryeowook berjongkok di sudut dinding sebuah rumah kosong. "My Gyu chagi."

Dia merasa senang Kyuhyun mengejarnya tapi di satu sisi merasa sedih.

"Ryeowook-ah. Kau disitu."

Kaki Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, Ryeowook makin merapat ke tembok takut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia melihat ujung rok panjang Ryeowook yang menutupi lantai dan bergerak-gerak.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Gadis yang bersembunyi itu menutup mulut dengan bantuan telapak tangan, matanya juga tertutup. Sampai benar benar tak ada langkah kaki, sampai benar-benar tak ada suara, sampai benar-benar ia menyesal karena Kyuhyun pergi. Saat membuka mata semuanya buram bagi Ryeowook, hanya bisa mendengar suara detak jantung dan rasa hangat. "Kyu," cicit Ryeowook. "Shhhtt, kau sudah kutangkap. Jadi tak boleh pergi!"

Kyuhyun gagal mengelabuhi hati, layaknya penipu ulung memungkiri keadaan.

Saat semuanya terbalik Kyuhyun hanya tak siap. Perasaan yang lebih nyata itu ada. Kalau dulu dia tak menyambut perasaan itu dengan amarah. Benih suka menebar tumbuh untuk Ryeowook. Sebuah mimpi buruk namun juga tak ingin dia lepaskan. Mungkin bukan sesempurna Kim Tae Hee, tapi Kim Ryeowook membawa cinta lebih besar dihidupnya, dan di hidup kedepannya

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Hari ini masih banyak waktu untuk bermacam kegiatan mengesankan, mengukir berjuta-juta kenangan.

Seperti semua reka adegan diotak gadis mungil yang duduk di depan kaca dengan spon di tangan kanan, bedak di tangan kiri. Namanya Kim Ryeowook. 24 Tahun

"Cantik," gumamnya.

Wajah putih, pipi merah, bibir merekah.

"Kau sangat cantik," gumamnya lagi.

Mencoba berdiri dengan heels 10 cm dan tak melewati pantulan tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki.

Mungil. Bando putih, rambut dikuncir satu menyamping, gaun putih sebatas mata kaki dengan rumbai yang menyentuh lantai, sepatu ungu.

Bayangan sang kekasih yang akan memberi ciuman pertama juga mencuri ciuman pertamanya di banyak hadapan orang-orang dan juga dihadapan Tuhan.

Ryeowook mendekati kaca, tersenyum lebar pada pantulannya. "Hari menikah dengan My Gyu~"

**.**

Diambang pintu kamar rias itu, Heechul, Minho dan Eunhyuk saling melempar senyum.

**.**

**.**

**END**

Absurd? Haha mohon maklumn

. Happy 7th'anniv Kyuwook :* *kecup wook*


End file.
